<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 words by lollipopmania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434317">10 words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopmania/pseuds/lollipopmania'>lollipopmania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/M, Posted Elsewhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopmania/pseuds/lollipopmania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should have sex.” Temari decides, finding the light switch and turning it on. </p><p>Shikamaru chokes. “We — what?!”</p><p>“I think we would be good at it, you and I.”</p><p>-----</p><p>A collection of drabbles off ten one-word prompts requested for Valentine's Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>old post from way back in high school. short short. all entries ~200 words</p><p>written for glockcourage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>10. Proposal</strong>
</p><p class="p2">“I’ll marry you.<b>"</b></p><p class="p2">She has been staring at a spot on the wall for the past ten minutes, silently baiting her time before he came to his senses and bolted. She isn’t expecting him to speak, but even if she had been, these are certainly not the words she would’ve anticipated.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll marry you,” he repeats, taking a step closer. “Now, if you’d like.”</p><p class="p2">Temari narrows her eyes, taking a step back to even it out. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m looking to get married. I’m not the kind of girl that has some shot-gun wedding because her boyfriend forgot a fucking condom.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s not what I’m say—”</p><p class="p2">“You don’t <em>have </em>to marry me, Shikamaru!”</p><p class="p2">“You misunderstand,” he defends, coming closer still, “this has nothing to do with you being pregnant. That is just a convenience, I’ve been planning this for weeks anyway.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>9. Shogi</strong>
</p><p class="p2">She never used to play with him. She had known early on that he loved the game and that he loved to play it with those close to him.</p><p class="p2">He always figured she just never knew how to play. So when he saw a set in her living room, he couldn’t understand why she denied whenever he offered; and it took him a while to figure it out.</p><p class="p2">That’s why, almost a year after they had started doing whatever it was they were doing, when she sits down across from him and drags the shogi set between them, it means much more to him than any I-love-you ever could.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>8. Sweat</strong>
</p><p class="p2">It seeps into the sheets and mattress below them, and even though she lies away from him afterwards in an attempt to cool off, it is no use whenever she hits the wet spots <em>all over the bed</em>.</p><p class="p2">It never used to be an issue for her, but when it’s with him, she cannot stop sweating. She doesn’t understand it—sex with him does not require extraneous effort; if anything, her completion seems to be easier. And yet, she is dripping in perspiration every time they finish. It doesn’t help that he refuses to let her be afterwards; and whenever she moves away, he follows and pulls her back.</p><p class="p2">The sweat never disappears then, and she wakes up even hotter, with burning skin pressing against her back and a hot breath wet against her neck.</p><p class="p2">But she’s beginning to mind it less and less.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>7. Smiles</strong>
</p><p class="p2">In the morning as she makes coffee and he moves around her while trying to make breakfast for the two of them, he smiles between yawns.</p><p class="p2">They pull out two chairs and never speak as he ponders and she reads. When they finish eating she washes the dishes in return for him cooking. He hums incoherently and she smiles to herself.</p><p class="p2">Before she can leave the kitchen, he touches her, and sometimes they kiss and usually the kiss is soft and quiet, but sometimes it can turn into much more and then she has to unbutton her nightshirt all over again.</p><p class="p2">And the both of them smile. He figures he smiles the most during those mornings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>6. Heart</strong>
</p><p class="p2">Before they go to bed together she can hear his heartbeat. It used to turn her on immensely, knowing how erratic he was; later it reassured her, now if only scares her.</p><p class="p2">She can feel his heartbeat when she is against him, hard and serious, feeding him life and giving her happiness. Sometimes, if he is already asleep, she practices evening her breath so that their rhythm will match.</p><p class="p2">This scares her. Their relationship began on an accident — surely they weren’t fated, they are much too complicated in their own right to ever be divinely paired with another. But for some reason, when she is with him, she can’t imagine the reality of being anywhere else.</p><p class="p2">She is never able to make her beats match his in tandem, but his is a perfect counter-point to her own, and for now, that is enough.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>5. Cunnilingus</strong>
</p><p class="p2">His breath is hot on her thigh for a moment, and then she jolts, hands scrabbling for purchase against the sheets. He can feel rather than see her heels digging into the mattress and he hears her heavy breathing and labored grunts and keening gasps. She presses herself closer to him and he grips her hips a bit too hard, but it is too late for her to notice anything so mundane.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>4. Walking</strong>
</p><p class="p2">They’re very good at walking side by side. Hell, they’re <em>great </em>at it. They’re not superior to others in the way they put one foot in front of the other, but in terms of when they walk together, in tandem, as two people—they are perfect.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>3. Breath</strong>
</p><p class="p2">Shikamaru drums his fingers against thigh, watching her ribcage expand with each breath. He can’t imagine it is normal to take such large exhalations, especially in sleep, but she does. It worried him at first, how deep her breath seemed to be. But now, after sleeping by her side a fair amount of times over the last few months, he has long forgotten his concern. Instead, he is keen to watch her sleep and to count her breaths and to know that the deeper they are, the more peaceful she must be.</p><p class="p2">She is comfortable around him, much more so than before. She sometimes acts apprehensive and dignified in her relationship, seemingly unaffected by him. She wants to be strong and he likes her strong but when she sleeps and she takes these deep breaths, he can be the strong one as she lets her guard down, and he likes that too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>2. Argument</strong>
</p><p class="p2">“It’s been eight weeks since we copulated.”</p><p class="p2">“Must you use that term?”</p><p class="p2">She sighs, “it had been eight weeks since you stuck your cock inside my—”</p><p class="p2">He waves a hand to cut her off. “Never mind.”</p><p class="p2">“So,” she says after a bit of silence, “are you going to ask me to resign after this? I think it’d be easier on both of us if I discontinued working as the ambassador.”</p><p class="p2">Shikamaru’s eyes, which had previously found solace in her feet, shoot up to glare at her. “That isn’t what I meant when I said we needed to talk.”</p><p class="p2">Temari frowns. She doesn’t like being taken aback. She doesn’t like being surprised. “What is it then?”</p><p class="p2">“Well,” he begins, wringing his hands and looking back down at the floorboards, “as you said, it’s be a few months since we… <em>slept together</em>, and since we previously had a platonic relationship, it is important for us to discuss these kind of things to figure out where we stand.”</p><p class="p2">Temari raises a brow, pausing for emphasis before inquiring, “and where do we stand?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong>1. Valentine’s Day</strong>
</p><p class="p2">“We should have sex.” Temari decides, finding the light switch and turning it on.</p><p class="p2">Shikamaru chokes. “We — what?!”</p><p class="p2">“I think we would be good at it, you and I.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re just saying this because it’s Valentine’s Day and you don’t have a partner.”</p><p class="p2">She muses on this for a moment as he leans in the doorway, trying to look as unaffected as she does, even though his heart is going miles a minute.</p><p class="p2">“No. Sex does not equate love. I’m proposing that we have sex, not a relationship.”</p><p class="p2">“Right.” Shikamaru says. He can feel his face turn red. His collar is suddenly so tight, he can’t seem to swallow.</p><p class="p2">“So,” she ventures, eyeing him, a smirk cut at his rising blush, “are you coming in?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://senbons.tumblr.com/post/110490494369/valentines-day-stories-psa">a handful of other people took these prompts for valentines stories, so please please go support that work too!! 
</a><br/>(of course if you have any interest, please also take the prompts!)</p><p>thank you for reading! ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>